The invention is related to automated capturing and processing of digital photographs and videos. Acquiring digital photographs and videos continues to take an ever increasing role of our lives. Often in the sports, travel and other activities people use the hand free cameras, mounted on their body, helmet or equipment. These cameras can take the photographs or video in the automatic mode, taking video continuously of taking photographs continuously with given pre-defined time intervals. Unfortunately, this method suffers from several shortcomings: In the continuous shooting, large files are produced, which wastes a lot of storage and battery life for majority of useless and unnecessary photos and videos, and requires time-consuming search and processing in order to extract the interesting part of the video or relevant photos. Furthermore, limitation of storage and buttery life may require decrease of the resolution, frame-rate and increase of the intervals between the taken photos. For example, in the use of such camera for continuous capturing of the photos once in every several seconds, the memory card or battery can run-out even before arriving to the interesting moment, worth of capturing, or the interesting moment can still be missed in the middle between the two consecutive shootings.
Furthermore, the camera attachment to the user body often prevents capturing from desired perspective, when the user wants to see him on the photo.